


A night with a stripper

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massaging, Rimming, Strip Tease, Stripping, followed with some rough, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Cristianos birthday, and he invites James, Sergio, Gareth and Iker to go to the new stripclub in town with him, its actually a stripclub and brothel in one building, so the boys want more than just a lapdance. The guys make fun of James for not having the guts to dominate a women. But one stripper decides to give the shy boy a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with a stripper

James smiled as he saw the girl in the red lingerie walking on the stage. " and here she is " the DJ spoke through the mike " all the way from Costa Rica, lets hear it for candy latina! " Cristiano, Gareth, Sergio and Iker cheered and applauded loudly as the stripper bended over and wrapped her hands over her booty, while taking off her panty. James applauded as well but he stayed quite, he was still a bit nervous. He looked at the other guys going wild for the Latina girl. It was Cristianos birthday, and he invited him, Iker, Sergio and Gareth to go to the stripclub with him. James thought that it was a pretty fun idea, until he heard Cristiano say that if u payed a little extra you could pick a stripper, recieve a lap dance, and nail them afterwards. James gulped when he thought of it, he was pretty nervous about it. He had sex with girls before, but to fuck a complete stranger, someone who he didn't even know just seemed wrong to him. He looked at Cristiano who took the Latina girl on his lap while he spanked her. " yeah, you gonna slide on my pole tonight babe " he whispered in her ear, but still James heard it, it made him sick. The guys actually brought James to the club to made him do one thing, not only to fuck a girl, but to compeletly dominate her, that idea made James even more sick, he shaked his head and took a sip of his beer. James was not in the whole compeletly dominate thing, he knew how to please a girl, and without bragging, he never had a complain. But Cristiano and the rest of the guys insisted that James acted rough, only that way you could show that ur a real men. James did not agree with that idea, being a men is not about doing rough and respectless, its about pleasing a girl as much as possible, being a men is about to make ur girl feel like a women. 

The Latina girl was busy doing a lap dance for Cristiano while Gareth, Iker and Sergio cheered. " and now, lady's and gentleman" the DJ spoke " a intresting performance this time, he can be as sweet as chocolate, and as dangerous as a tiger, here he is, the boy from Brazil, Neymar! " the crowed applauded when this Neymar guy came forward. This guy drawed James his attention, he was a bit taller than James, skinny but masculine build. His hair was lightly blonde dyed, and a small ring was pierced through his ear. He wore a headband with long feathers and half body armor covered with decorations and jewels, James recognized the Aztec style. Cristiano and the other guys were to busy playing with their girls, but James couldn't get his eyes of from Neymar, damn this guy was good at his job. He watched how Neymar took the blue silk top of from his waist and wrapped his hands around his cute tanned booty, the other girls and guys were applauding and cheering. Neymar wrapped his back up to the stripper pole and rubbed with his hand over his chest while taking of his silk cape. James kept looking at Neymar and on that moment the stripper turned his face, making eye contact with James. James dindnt know why but this 2 seconds felt like for ever, Neymars eyes were darkbrown, warm, kind and inviting. Neymar made a half smile and winked at James, James chuckled and felt he blushed. James calmed himself down a bit when Neymar continued his work, James was so caught up in it that he didn't hear Iker shout. " hey Rodriguez! " he heard, it was like he was being slapped awake from a nap, James looked to Iker. " u watching to that guy long enough, come here we saved a girl for ya! " Iker yelled and pointed at one of the strippers that was with the guys, she was around 30, looked a bit chubby and here face was covered in foundation. James shaked his head, and with that the guys made " aaaaahhhhh" sounds. " guys really " James said " if you want to do that, thats fine, but please let me do the things i like". Cristiano laughed " c'mon bro " he said half drunk " ur night isnt complete if you didn't feed this kitty ur milk " he smirked. James looked mad " no! " he yelled " who cares that i am not want to have sex with this girl " he said. " James, there fucking whores!" Sergio shouted " u dont have to feel guilty for them!" The guys laughed and some of the girls giggled as well. 

Neymar was still stripping, but at the same time he watched from the stage how James walked away, Neymar dropped his head a little, he actually felt sorry for the guy. He heard the guys laugh and shout " little pussy! " to him, he gave them a mad look. " dont watch at me, Carry on! " Cristiano shouted as he saw Neymar looked mad at him. Neymar looked away and continued,after a minute the next stripper came on stage and Neymar could dress himself again. 

James sat at the bar with his hands in his hair and a glass of scotch in front of him. The other guys were still partying with their stripper girls, but James didn't give a shit what they did, as long as he stayed out of it. James poured the wiskey in his mouth and laid his head on the bartable, he knew it was wrong to fuck a complete stranger and all, but on the other hand it gave so much stress to decide wich girl to nail and wich not, and maybe he was to pussy after all. James shaked his head " no " he thought " i rather be a pussy than a respectless perv. " James ordered another scotch as he felt someone pat his shoulder. James looked back and saw a tanned guy in a white shirt behind him, he had blonde dyed hair and one of his ears was pierced. But then James made eyecontact with the guy, he saw that warm sweet look again, it was Neymar. " hey big guy " Neymar smiled as he took place on the barstool next to James " u having a good time? " he asked, James nodded. " good enough " he whispered as he took a sip from his scotch, " are you done with striping? " James asked according for Neymar being in his regular clothes again, Neymar nodded " my shift is over, i allways stay a little longer to take a drink and see what everybody is doing " he said, Neymar watched into the room and saw Cristiano, Gareth, Sergio and Iker walk away half drunk with some stripper girls. " men, Since they got that pay extra and fuck policy everybody just goes mad" he chuckled. " well not me " James said shortley as he finished his scotch. " i am just not in that fucking someone i dont even know thing ". Neymar nodded " that makes sense" he said "ur deffinitly smarter than ur buds " he said, James looked at Neymar. " i kinda watch u guys fight " he said blushing, James smiled. " but, thats no reason for u to sit here on ur own " Neymar said, James exhaled " i dont care " he whispered, " but i do " Neymar replied " come with me, then we spend a little time together" James exhaled again, but stood up and followed Neymar. 

They came in a small room, there was a bed in the middle with a tv in front of it, a couch to the wall and next to it a fridge. There was a table on the other side of the room, and all across were some posters with famous footballers and GTA 5 images. " its my room" Neymar said " incase i have to make longer shifts ". James came in and Neymar closed the door " take a seat " he said friendly as he pointed to the couch. James placed himself on the couch. " now " Neymar said as he came closer to James " i am gonna ask u a very, very important question " he hissed as he looked James in the eye. " u want a drink? " he said with a big smile on his face, Jmaes chuckled " yeah please " he said. Neymar took some beers from his fridge, tossed one to James and took place next to him. " thanks" James said and toom a sip, " better than drinking alone " Neymar said, James nodded. " i just dont wanne be with the guys right now " he said " they expect me to compeletly dominate a girl ". Neymar sighted " thats awfull " he said " you made a good choice ". James smiled " i just want her to have fun either. " he said while taking another sip. " some girls like it when their guy acts a little rough " Neymar said. This time James sighted " i know " he said " but its just that it is a girl who i barley know, it just doesnt seem right to me " Neymar smiled sweet to James " thats okay " he said " u are not required to have sex, if u dont want it dont do it. " James smiled and finished his beer. 

James was now for about an hour with Neymar, they spended their time with buddy talk, laughing, drinking, playing some GTA 5 and watch tv. Actually James liked it very much with him, he felt very comfortable with this guy. They were sitting on bed watching some tv " u want another beer? " Neymar asked, James nodded and Neymar tossed him another bottle, James took a sip as Neymar placed himself behind James on the bed. " men, i really need to slow down " James said as he felt his head get dizzy from the alcohol, but then James felt Neymars hands rub over his shoulders and in his neck " thats okay " Neymar whispered " i got some soda if u want " he said while he continued to massage James, " wow dude " James said " i appreciate what u doing, but i am not into guys, i dont wanne have sex ". Neymar chuckled " who said anything about sex " he smiled " there are lots of other ways to have fun without having sex " he said as he continued again. Neymar brought his face closer to James his ear and breathed softly in it, it brought a shiver over James his spine " but do you mind if i take of your shirt and kiss you a bit? U dont have to do anything back if u dont want " he whispered in James his ear. " well... Okay then" James said as he closed his eyes, he felt Neymar on his back lifting his shirt up. As soon as James his shirt was off Neymar slide his fingers over James his back followed by the tip of his nose and tongue " you got a strong back " Neymar whispered, James smiled and shivered as he felt the boys warm breath against his spine. Neymar brought his tongue up over James his spine and kissed his shoulderplates, James moaned and began to smile as Neymar kissed his neck and massaged James his abs with his hands. " you were right about that having fun part " James whispered as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Neymars touch. " i am really enjoying this " James whispered, Neymar brought his mouth to James his ear " so am i " he whispered. 

James was really not into guys but he cought himself bringing his face closer and closer to Neymars body, this guy was so nice to him, James actually liked it so much with him because he didn't feel that he had to dominate this boy, he felt that he was with an equal person now. " you want to kiss me, i see it on you " Neymar chuckled as he saw James his face coming closer and closer to him " but... No " James said " i am not gay, if i do it the other guys will think i am " He said in defence. Neymar shaked his head " kissing a guy doesnt make u gay " he said " this is just about having fun together, to enjoy eachothers body, and its fully on u to decide if it is with a women or a men " Neymar whispered while looking at James, James blushed " i guess " he said and looked Neymar in the eye, oh god, there was that beautifull warm look again combined with Neymars sweet smile, that was when James lost his selfcontrol, he grabbed Neymar and kissed the stripper on his mouth. 

Neymar was surprised for a second, but he immidiatly closed his eyes and kissed James back. James lifted up Neymars shirt as his lips were still attached to Neymars. Neymar chuckled as James laid the stripper down on the bed and went on top of him, there two muscled torso's were rubbing over eachother when they kissed. James licked Neymar in his neck, tasting the fresh sweat that was walking down Neymars chin and neck onto the matress, and now James realized that he was sweating like a madmen too, damn, if their torso's rubbed any harder to eachother you could make a fire with it. James grabbed Neymar again and pulled him up until both guys were on their knees kissing with eachother, Neymar brought his hands over James his chest and went down to his abs. James interupted the kissing with a moan as Neymar rubbed his hand over the bulge in James his pants, the stripper opened James his belt, zipped it open and pulled James his pants and undies down. James chuckled as he saw Neymar inspect his 8 inch. Manhood " hmmm, looks tasty" he heard the stripper whisper underneath him. 

Neymar placed his tongue on James his balls and went slowly up over the blood filled veins that went through James his erected shaft, until he reached the top with his tongue. " nice masculine dick man" Neymar chuckled as he let his tongue play over the top of James his cock, James only responded with an "ahha", he was way to busy concentrate on the great moist feeling of Neymar his tongue sliding over his shaft. Neymar pulled his own shorts down and started jerking his cock as he kept sucking James. James moaned and pulled his dick out of Neymars mouth, he grabbed the boys face and swapped him a few times on his cheeks and tongue, it made the stripperboy laugh. James pushed Neymar on the bed until Neymar was on his back, James went on his chest on the bed and took Neymars 10 inch. Cock in his hand " wow " he whispered " no wonder that u became a stripper " he chuckled, Neymar nodded proudly " the hard part is hiding it when ur busy during a strip tease" he said. James smiled and started swirling his tongue over Neymars cock, it tasted great, salty from the sweat of Neymars body, but he tasted something else, like he was eating a damn fine piece of meat fresh from the BBQ,still smoking hot from the burning flames. James went deeper on Neymars dick as he jerked his own, he couldn't believe how thrilling it was to have this big fat cock in his mouth, and not only because Neymars manhood was throbbing in his mouth. Neymar laid his head on the bed and moaned according to James his sucking talent, James purred on Neymars dick while his eyes were closed until he felt a moist and warm movement around his own cock, James looked and saw Neymars cute face working his dick again. 

Neymar and James 69th eachother for a few minutes, until James popped Neymars cock out and turned the stripperboy over on his chest. James kissed the boys tanned and hot back until he reached Neymars booty, he spanked Neymar one time and started rimming him. Now , James did this very carefully and precise, he did not use his entire tongue or started spitting and drooling, he only used the tip of his agile tongue to explore Neymars hole, to search the most sensative spot, seconds later he found it, slightly under Neymars opening, as soon as his tongue hit that spot Neymar started to moan loudly. Neymar laid his sweaty head in the pillows as James continued his rimming work " oh my god" Neymar moaned and tried to push James his head deeper in with his hands " this feels so awesome " he moaned as James kept licking Neymars ass, driving the boy to madness. " were did u learn this " Neymar half moaned and chuckled, " i did some girls oraly one time " James smiled and blushed on Neymars butcheeks, but he was not busy with worying about girls right now, he loved it to eat boypussy. James took his beerbottle and poured some beer over Neymars ass, it walked down over his butt onto his hole, James sucked every bit up. " little nasty fuck " Neymar smiled as James rimmed his beer flavored ass again, and again, and again. 

After a while James stopped rimming and looked to Neymars oversensative, moist hole and the moaning dizzy boy on the matress, James smiled, his chin and lips were fully covered with Neymars sweat from his butcheeks. James grabbed a condom from Neymars desk, putted it on his dick and placed himself on top of the moaning boy. " u sure about it?" James asked while he kissed Neymars back and his neck " yeah" Neymar said " are u sure? " he asked. " damn right " James hissed and pushed his dick into Neymars booty. Neymar made soft long moans, James fucked him slow and easy, but this felt so increddibly good, James made slow, long but intense movements, every thrust felt so hot, so long, Neymar almost cried from pleasure. " wow James, this feels so good " he moaned loudly as James brought his dick back and pushed it slowly in again for another long intense thrust. James smiled as he pushed his dick in deeper and deeper in the same slow movements, Neymar smiled wideley, he opened his mouth to say something but no words were coming out, he loved James his gentle but steaming hot way of fucking. Neymar started to jerk his dick while he brought his body up, James went on his knees too, fucking his boy while kissing him in his neck and rubbing his hands over his sixpack. Neymar moaned louder as James softly bited his ear, he jerked his 10 inch. Fucksticks harder and harder, James heard that delicious jerking sound, that combined with Neymars thight tanned ass covering his cock made James cum in his condom, James moaned and that was for Neymar the triggerpoint to shoot his seemen over the blankets. 

James and Neymar cuddled some more in bed " May i ask u something? " James asked as he kissed Neymars chest " sure " Neymar replied "its nothing special, just wondering, why did u become a stripper? " James asked. Neymar chuckled " well i became i stripper once they made that, pay extra and fuck a stripper rule" he said " not because i am so desperate to get fucked, but i just like to give guys like u a good time and keeping them company". James smiled " so thats why you suggested to spend some time together" he said. Neymar nodded " yap, like i said, u can have fun in many ways, sex doesnt allways have to be involved, in ur case, u liked it to talk a bit, chill a bit and cuddle together, there are more guys who want just these things, and i am happy to give them those " Neymar said. James smiled, but looked a bit confused " but, why did we had sex then? " he asked " because u were okay with it" Neymar smiled "i dont do anything u dont want, because u didn't do anything i didn't want either". James chuckled and kissed Neymar in his neck " but, did u ever had guys who... Did do anything you didn't like?" James asked, and with that Neymar lowered his head a bit " well... I once had a guy who tried to rape me " he whispered as his cheeks turned red " he didn't succeded though, i know how to defend myself, but it was a close call " Neymar said, James looked concerned " thats awfull" he said " why would someone do that to u? " he asked, Neymar sighted " well, u heard ur friends, i am just a whore" he said with a bit a shaking voice. James laid his hand on Neymars cheek " nobody desserves it to be treated like that" he said " seriously, if i ever find that guy who did this to you i... " James said but Neymar smiled again. " dont u worry about that " he said " i know how to defend myself, i kicked him in his nuts so hard, i wonder if he is still able to ever jerk off again " he said and both James and Neymar started chuckeling. 

James and Neymar kissed eachother again, until James looked Neymar in the eye " i want to fuck you " he whispered " what? " Neymar asked " i want to do u hard Neymar, i want to let u feel good about that again" James said on a firm tone " well, as ur okay with it at least" he then corrected himself. Neymar thought for a second and then gained a big smile on his face " yes" he hissed as he placed himself on his back on the bed. James placed himself between Neymars legs, placed his dick on the boys hole and pushed it in really hard this time, Neymar moaned loudly as James pushed his 8 inch. Manparts in the strippers ass, James watched Neymars sweaty face as he fucked his boypussy " i am not hurting u am i? " he still asked concerned " no, no i love what your doing " Neymar panted " keep going " he smiled, and with that James pushed his dick further and harder until he got almost out of breath. " ow fuck James, ur a fucking god" Neymar moaned loudly as he squeezed his sweaty hands into the blankets. James made a few more thrusts and cummed in Neymars ass, he relaxed as he heard the stripper catch a breath too " wow " Neymar moaned " that was heavenly " he said and pushed himself up. 

James and Neymar were dressing again, James took his wallet out " how much do i owe u? " he asked but Neymar shaked his head " ur free " he smiled " at least for this time " he said. James chuckled and kissed Neymar goodbye 

James was back in the car with the guys, Cristiano sat right from him and Gareth on the left, Sergio and Iker sat in front while Iker was driving. " how was ur night guys? " James asked, Cristiano exhaled loudly " awfull" he said " that girl couldn't suck a cock for shit, and it almost felt like i placed my dick in a pincushion while i wanted todo her" he said annoyed. " yeah same with me " Gareth said " that other blonde girl jerked me of like she had Parkinsons disease " he panted " well thats €150 wasted " Cristiano said dissapointed. " how was ur night, James ? " Sergio asked. James inhaled " well, i learned a lot about myself and about sex, and what it does with humans, it is important to treat ur partner allways with the respect he or she deserves, no matter if it is just some whore, sex is the best as u both enjoy the whole thing. " James said, all the guys gave James a 'wháát' look. " well, as long as you had fun" Gareth sighted and patted James his knee, James smiled " i sure had " he whispered.


End file.
